List of Might and Magic VI monsters
This list contains links to all of the monsters (and their improved stages) in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven. * Peasant * Archer → Master archer → Fire archer * Bat → Giant bat → Vampire bat * Flying eye → Terrible eye → Maddening eye * Blood sucker → Brain sucker → Soul sucker * Cutpurse → Bounty hunter → Assassin * Cannibal → Head hunter → Witch doctor * Acolyte of Baa → Cleric of Baa → Priest of Baa * Cobra → King cobra → Queen cobra * Agar's pet → Agar's monster → Agar's abomination * Devil captain → Devil master → Devil king * Devil spawn → Devil worker → Devil warrior * Red dragon → Blue dragon → Gold dragon * Flame drake → Frost drake → Energy drake * Druid → Great druid → Grand druid * Dwarf → Dwarf warrior → Dwarf lord * Dust devil → Twister → Air elemental * Rock beast → Earth spirit → Earth elemental * Fire beast → Fire spirit → Fire elemental * Water beast → Water spirit → Water elemental * Fighter → Soldier → Veteran * Follower of Baa → Mystic of Baa → Fanatic of Baa * Stone gargoyle → Marble gargoyle → Diamond gargoyle * Genie → Djinn → Efreet * Ghost → Evil spirit → Specter * Goblin → Goblin shaman → Goblin king * Guard → Lieutenant → Captain * Harpy → Harpy hag → Harpy witch * Hydra → Venomous hydra → Colossal hydra * Defender of VARN → Sentinel of VARN → Guardian of VARN * Death knight → Doom knight → Cuisinart * Lich → Greater lich → Power lich * Fire lizard → Lightning lizard → Thunder lizard * Lizard man → Lizard archer → Lizard wizard * Apprentice mage → Journeyman mage → Mage * Magyar → Magyar soldier → Magyar matron * Medusa → Medusa enchantress → Gorgon * Minotaur → Minotaur mage → Minotaur king * Novice monk → Initiate monk → Master monk * Ogre → Ogre raider → Ogre chieftain * Ooze → Acidic ooze → Corrosive ooze * Common rat → Large rat → Giant rat * Patrol unit → Enforcer unit → Terminator unit * Sea serpent → Sea monster → Sea terror * Skeleton → Skeleton knight → Skeleton lord * Sorcerer → Magician → Warlock * Spider → Giant spider → Huge spider * Swordsman → Expert swordsman → Master swordsman * Thief → Burglar → Rogue * Thug → Ruffian → Brigand * Titan → Noble titan → Supreme titan * Wolfman → Werewolf → Greater werewolf * Wyrm → Giant wyrm → Great wyrm Unique enemies * Agar * Demon queen * Devil of Baa * Ethric the Mad * Fallen defender * Gerrard Blackames * Lesser genie * Lich king * Longfang Witherhide * Lurch * Q * Queen spider * Reactor * Rogue leader * Slicker Silvertongue * Snergle * Werewolf leader Category:Might and Magic VI monsters Category:Lists